Terran Confederation CF-105 "Scimitar" Medium Fighter
Name: CF-105 Scimitar Craft: Origin Aerospace CF-105 Scimitar Type: Medium Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 25 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 1.6 metric tons Consumables: 7 days Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 2D+2 Shields: 2D Sensors *Passive: 15 / 0D+1 *Scan: 30 / 0D+2 *Search: 45 / 1D *Focus: 2 / 1D+1 Weapons: *'2 Heavy Long Range Mass Driver Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery :*'Light Dumb Fire (DF) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/1,000m Ammo: 2 Damage: 6D+1 :*'Light Heat Seeker (LHS) Missile' :: Scale: starfighter Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 3 Damage: 8D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1 pip Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The CF-105 Scimitar medium fighter, manufactured by Origin Aerospace, served for more than 140 years with various human factions. It was an extremely long serving fighter having joined the Fleet even before the addition of the CF-117 Rapier in 2536. Armed with Mass Drivers and five missiles, the Scimitar was a rugged and powerful ship in the hands of a skilled pilot. Though it earned the scorn of both space superiority and strike craft pilots alike, earning the derisive nickname "Space Slug", the Scimitar was fully capable of routine interdiction and light strike duties. Scimitars served with distinction on-board Bengal-Class Strike Carrier ships like the Tiger's Claw, the TCS Trafalgar and the TCS Eagle's Talon through the final days of the Vega Sector Campaign. The famous Blue Devil Squadron even managed to destroy a heavily armed Kilrathi depot using only a pair of Scimitars during Operation Thor's Hammer. The Scimitar appeared in Joan's Fighting Spacecraft Vega Sector Supplement for 2654.092. In March 2654, a pair of Scimitars dispatched by the TCS Tiger's Claw as part of an assault on the KIS Rathtak were ambushed and destroyed by a wing of Jalthi. The Scimitars encountered two crippled Jalthi en-route to their target. One thrusted away intermittently as though it had suffered engine damage while the other spun powerlessly. Against orders from his wingleader, Captain R.A. Skinner, Lt. Larry Dibbles broke and attacked the active Jalthi. Neither Jalthi was damaged. The disabled ship powered up and destroyed Skinner's fighter, then joined the other to shoot down Dibbles. The incident became the impetus for Taggart's Tactics. The Space Force's Flight School used a lightly-armed trainer variant of the Scimitar for live fire practice. Two-seat Scimitar trainers often found themselves on the front lines during command school exercises. By the time of its official retirement in in 2655, the Scimitar was well over one hundred years old and had outlived its nominal replacement, the CF-117 Rapier, which had begun its development cycle in 2527 and had been retired the year before, in 2654. Surplus Scimitars continued to see service with the Free Republic of the Landreich through 2668, and they continued in the service of the Union of Border Worlds during the Border Worlds Conflict in 2673. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: CF-105 Scimitar *Wing Commander Information Center: CF-105 Scimitar *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 280) *thedemonapostle